


October 9th: Swing

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Kink, F/M, Incubus!Joker, Incubus!Joker!Akira, Safe Room Shenanigans, aged up AU, collar and leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: To be fair, it was his own fault to suggest this.To be fair, it was his own fault for letting her hold the reins for a change.“…I did not know you liked to be topped by a lady, dear Joker~.”It’s his own fault for liking the switch.





	October 9th: Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krisaliachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisaliachan/gifts).

> A special shout-out goes to my amazing friend, Krisaliachan, for giving me the inspiration to serve this sinful shot to you, dear customers!
> 
> As I have said before: yes, I _do_ have Krisaliachan’s permission to use her Persona 5 OC, Krisalia Kinomiya.

“Now… I’ll just _swing_ my legs to straddle you…”

A voice coos sensually in Joker’s ear. Purple hair tickles the skin of his neck.

Wisteria fills his lungs; the feeling of leather is around his neck.

“We’ll have some _fun_, Joker.”

The sound of steel echoes in the safe room.


End file.
